moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Hand
"We stand idle no longer." History The Grey Hand was originally a sub-branch of the Nordrassil Accord, which answered to General Nicholas Graveshire. Since the Nordrassil Accord's disbandment, Sir Nicholas Graveshire took up the mantle as its Commander, and led the order to the Kingdom of Gilneas. After a year the Hand fell into hard times and the former Seneschal, Grigorius took charge and moved the order deeper into the mainland of Gilneas. Commander Grigorius focused the mission of the order: to establish a safe haven for civilian Gilneans to live. The Commander also sought to unite both afflicted and unafflicted under one banner, without the fear of prejudice. However before the coming of the Legion, Commander Grigorius and the Death Knight Marissa Hemlock mysteriously vanished from the order after the failed rescue of Gilnean citizens from the Stonetalon mountains. The Legion Invasion After being caught in the Legion's assault on Sentinel Hill, Gation Tinryeal and Paisley Mikaelson-Tinryeal went about the business of rebuilding The Grey Hand to assist Azeroth's defense. After securing and re-purposing an abandoned Bloodsail Buccaneer fireship, The Grey Hand found itself home to a handful of new recruits, the first being Etragon Lothlanin, who would go on to be the company's longest running and most trusted member in the years to come. After landing in Stormheim, The Grey Hand set out across The Broken Isles, offering what they could to combat The Burning Legion. At first, their operations mostly consisted of scouting missions and guerrilla warfare, but they would occasionally skirmish with the Horde. Commander Gation maintains, however, that they never initiated any altercation. For several months, The Grey Hand took up any tasks that came their way, moving from one region of the Broken Isles to another and opposing The Legion in anyway they could. Alliances, some of which were more fickle than others, were made with the factions inhabiting the isles, including a small community of Vrykul in Stormheim, a Nightborne noblewoman of Suramar by the name of 'Maronvaux', and the Eagle Riders of Highmountain. But there was a sense that the company was lacking direction, having become a shadow of what it once was, at least in the eyes of its older members. To some, that sensation permeates the aging order to this day. Out of all the places The Grey Hand moved through, Val'sharah proved to be the most eventful. At the request of one of the Druids of Lorlathil, The Grey Hand ventured into the cursed wood to study 'strange lights'. Upon their arrival, Gation Tinryeal and Etragon Lothlanin discovered a cube-shaped artifact that glowed with a pale blue light resting in one of the deeper pools of Shala'nir. After its recovery, they dubbed it the rather uninspired name of 'The Cube'. Unable to decipher its purpose or extract any hidden meanings, The Grey Hand secured it among their belongings and continued onward. After several days, as The Grey Hand explored the southern border of Val'sharah, they were ambushed by a Legion ship under the command of an Eredar woman calling herself 'Elemarax', as well as a Nathrezim calling himself 'Vorsgarun'. A short and ultimately one-sided battle ensued that almost saw to the destruction of The Grey Hand, as the Eredar took The Cube and vanished with her ship and subordinate. Due to being in close proximity to the Druids of Val'sharah, The Grey Hand slowly recovered. But they had lost what they now assumed was a relic of terrible potential. As well as a decent chunk of their pride. The Karazhan Heist The Grey Hand found a potential lead when the Legion invaded the abandoned tower of Karazhan. As the forces of Azeroth clashed with the demons, The Grey Hand infiltrated the old citadel through the upper floors, and continued winding their way towards the top. Dispatching several pockets of demons along the way, Gation, Etragon, Sinara, Paisley, Abigabe and Carstine arrived at the apex of Karazhan, and stepped through into the Netherspace, where they encountered Vorsgarun and Elemarax, the latter of which was attempting to commune with a large asteroid-like body hurtling through The Great Dark Beyond with The Cube. The Grey Hand engaged Vorsgarun, but the Dreadlord managed to hold them off long enough for Elemarax to complete her ritual. The two demons teleported away, leaving The Grey Hand and The Cube in the Netherspace. Despite warning from the other party members, Sinara interacted with The Cube, and communed with the thing flying through the Great Dark. Whatever the entity was, and whatever it spoke to Sinara seemed to disturb her deeply, and her personality quickly spiraled into insanity as The Grey Hand escaped Karazhan. Shortly after the Heist, Sinara went missing, and has yet to be found. The Battle of Uldum (Will continue writing whenever I am provided with time!) About The Grey Hand is now led by Commander Gation Tinryeal and has brought the Hand to the Broken Isles to battle the legion. Recruitment *Level Requirement: Characters should be at least level 110 (although we may be able to summon to high level areas). *Races: Humans and Worgen (some exceptions may apply depending on IC reasoning). *Classes: Everything but Death Knights. Warlocks are accepted on a limited basis. *Contact For Application: Gation (GM), Paìsley (Co-GM) greylarge08264t2.png|Scouting Mission graverobbin0724g6tg2.png|Stopping the Forsaken from grave robbing persgreyahand.png greyhandlogo.PNG|The Grey Hand's original logo. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Worgen Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Organizations Category:The Grey Hand Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Gilnean Military Category:The Rose Accord Category:Gilneas Guilds